


Heroes

by Digitalwave



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU, a missing scene that should have been there in Infinite Crisis #6, darn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, but I promise to put them right back when I'm finished. Honest...

Clark heard it, the awful crack of thunder as the two bodies hit the earth, fracturing it, crimson dust thrown up into the flame-filled sky. Kon and Superboy Prime lay unmoving on the ground. Both of them broken, two boys caught up in, and changed by, the cosmic forces that had swirled around them.

Kon had done it. He'd saved them all. Hell, he'd saved all of the Multi-verse. The World Machine was in ruins; his ramming himself and Superboy Prime right into the middle of it had destroyed the cursed thing. Alexander Luthor's mad quest to recreate Earth-1 by merging all of the other infinite universes was finally over.

Heart pounding he moved toward where Conner lay; his head cradled in Cassie's lap. Bile rose in Clark's throat as he saw the devastation wrought on Kon, both by the explosion and the battle he'd just fought. Kon's blood was everywhere. It coated the blue of his jeans scarlet. His black t-shirt, with the symbol he'd fought so hard to earn, was in tatters. 

He couldn't hear the soft words spoken between him and Cassie but one look at her tear-stained face told him everything. Trembling, tears falling unheeded down his cheeks, Clark swept his eyes over Kon; saw the awful wounds, the shattered bones. His mind threw images back at him of himself lying broken, dying after his battle with Doomsday. 

Cassie looked up as he finally made it through the chaos. Clark dropped down to his knees at Conner's side, almost afraid to touch him, not wanting to cause any more pain than he already felt. At his first tentative touch, Kon turned his head toward Clark, his face breaking into a smile, pain seeming to wash away as he looked at him.

"D...Dad, you made it..."

Clark tried to still the shaking of his hand as he reached out, brushing his fingers through Kon's dust and blood matted hair. He forced an answering smile on his face and prayed to Rao that Kon couldn't see the pain and terror gripping his heart as Cassie moved back, let him shift Kon to lie cradled in his arms.

"You don't think I'd miss out on seeing you kick Prime's butt now, do you, Kon?" Clark's voice cracked on the words but he held his smile as he looked down, trying with all his might to will even a fraction of his strength to his son. "You did it, son, you beat them both. The machine is destroyed, you've saved us all."

Clark's tears fell, leaving tracks in the dust on Kon's face, mingling with his son's. Kon looked up at Clark, his smile never faltering. 

His voice broken, soft but still infused with wonder, Kon answered with a sigh. "I know, Dad. Isn't it cool?"

Kon gasped then, the light in his eyes dimming, stiffening in Clark's arms as his heart stuttered and slowed. He pulled Kon closer, rocking his son. "Kon, please, just hold on. The fortress, Jor-el... Somehow we'll fix this..." His every sense straining Clark listened, prayed to his long-dead gods. But, no matter how he tried, there was nothing. All that remained was a terrible silence; Kon, his son, was gone.

fin


End file.
